The Adventures of the Winx
Chapter One: First Day "Yes! Alfea!" Ashley sighed, smiling, twirling around as she went into the gates of Alfea. She nearly jumped up and down from her exitement to be in such a beautiful and famous school. "I want to be as good as Stella, Flora, Bloom, Musa, Techna, Layla, Roxy! I want to be a famous believix fairy!" She twirled around again, and walked for the entrance door. Many of the girls were already there, walking around and talking. Ashley stepped up onto the stairs towards the grand doors. Grazelda walked over to her. "Who are you?" she asked. "Ashley," she said softly. She handed a letter to Grazelda. "This is the letter allowing me to join," she said. Grazelda opened the letter, read it, and said, "Alright. Let me check the list for your information and class list." Ashley looked around, admiring the sites, hearing the birds chirp, sniffing the warm spring air. "Ah, here it is. Ashley Bright?" Ashley nodded. "Alright. Here you go. Make sure to be on time," Grazelda said. "Alright," Ashley said. Grazelda walked away, and Ashley walked into the main room. She looked around, and listened to her shoes clapping against the floor. She walked up the stairs, and said, "Hmm... it says my room is right around here..." she realized she was in the wrong building just then. "Oh goodness!" she said to herself. She ran outside, and said, "Okay, it says building three... that's.. right over there!" she ran over to the building with the number three on it. The three was grand and it had sparkles flying around it. She walked inside, took the correct turn, and came by her new room. "Whew, I've got roommates in there... what if they don't like me?" She shook that thought from her head, and opened the door. The girls inside were chatting. "Ugh, who's that wannabe?" asked one of them. She had long blond hair, her eyes were sparkling blue and her outfit was very diva. "Vaness! How could you say that?" said one of the girls. "That was horrible!" The girl walked over to Ashley. "I'm Samantha, daughter of Stella. Solaria's guardian fairy and queen?" Ashley's face went straight. "Stella... daughter... ohhhhhh..." she put her hand to her head, and fainted. Samantha and the other girls went straight faced as they looked at the fainted girl. "Perhaps she... uh... has faint disorder?" said one of the girls. The others turned to her. "Oh boy..." When Ashley woke up, she looked at all of the girls. "I'm Dalia, Fairy of Flowers, daughter of Flora of Linphea, the queen?" Ashley was straight faced as the others said their titles. "So... you're all princesses? Daughters of the Winx?" asked Ashley. The other girls nodded. "Oh goodness! I feel left out! I'm the only girl who ISN'T a princess!" she cried. She put her head down on the bed. But she started laughing, lifted her head, and said, "This is actually great! I get to be friends with the daughters of the great Winx! Not to mention princesses!" She smiled. "I can't wait until classes start, we're all friends, right?" she asked. The girls all nodded. "We are missing one girl though..." Ashley looked up. "Who?" she asked. "Well, there was a girl our mothers were friends with... another Winx... her name was Luna," said Dalia. "What world?" Ashley asked softly. "Moonix... a world nobody can find now." Ashley looked around. "We have just enough people to do a second Winx group... hey..." she said. "I could take the place of Luna. And you guys could take your Moms' places!" said Ashley. "Yeah!" the other girls yelled happily. The mean girl was gone, she was obviously just visiting. "Well, let's do what they did!" said Ashley. She jumped up on the bed, and so did the others, and they high-fived each other, yelling, "Winx!" Chapter 2: Classes TBA Chapter 3: Battle With Wizards TBA (Confirmed the Wizards will return) Chapter 4: First Form TBA (ashley and the other faries awaken their fairy form) Chapter 5: Charmix Quickly TBA (Confirmed that the faries get their Charmix by strange random events) Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Ect. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories